130404-is-the-population-really-this-low
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A lot of people are playing the minimal right now.. waiting for the f2p drop to hit. Im not logging in much myself waiting for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. Not much point in grinding dungeons/raids or pvp, especially at endgame with the hard gear/ rune reset coming with f2p. | |} ---- Very much this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This although with the news about F2P launch this month, we may start seeing a steady increase of players that either want to get the game before F2P for early lead and account bonuses or returning players to do final preps for F2P launch. | |} ---- Good Morning, I just recently came back to Wild Star as I wanted to try the F2P beta. I'm actually paying for a sub and will continue to do so but I was curious on what changes might be in store. That being said I noted that they said that if you are paying then you can join the beta, which I am having trouble doing. I apply for the beta but I never get anything in my email. So if anyone can help with that please let me know. Well what I wanted to ask was you stated power through 1-49...uhm is there an easier way to do that? I have work, class, and various other responsibilities. Now I'm not saying make xping easier, I'm just more so looking for a more efficient way to do it. Also for some reason none of the classes are grabbing me, something about their skills that just don't stand out I guess. I really like the lore of the game and of course the graphics and commentary. So I'll overlook the skills until I can better understand what is going on. I have leveled all classes to around 4-23, so I'm by no means an expert on what it should feel like. Just curious if the skills will get a bit more interesting. Also I'm currently playing a mesmer, however my highest character is a spell slinger. I guess what I'm trying to get at is, what am I doing wrong in terms of xping. I read that you should skip all tasks and just do zone and world questing. If that is all there is to it then I can just keep pushing through. The game really is very well done so I am hoping the F2P conversion makes it a bit more accessible. I play a lot of MMOs, but I"m looking for just one. WoW while I like most things about it is just a bit to homogeneous for me. Granted I think they are changing some things up in the next expansion, but for now It's not my cup of tea. Anyway just curious on what you all think is most efficient for leveling purposes. Thank you for any help you may provide. | |} ---- ----